Darkside of Mika Chapter 1
by x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x
Summary: All I need to say is: this was inspired by !Kaijumonster56. Sonic inspired story. -WARNING- Do not complain that none of the characters in the story aren't in the series! Because All of them are fan made! (Except for Marine of course if you have played sonic rush adventure) I DO NOT OWN SONIC. Copyright: sega and sonic team
1. Chapter 1

Darkside of Mika chapter' 1

There was a Mean girl called Plague Mika was sitting next to at lunch time .

Plague: miss transfayer she ate my lunch!

Mika: no I didn't!

Plague: get the hell out of my face!

Mika: get the hell out of my life!

Miss transfayer: perhaps Mika you want detention!

Mika got so angry at Plague that she want to get revenge. Terrible horrible revenge!

Ok, that WAS a really short chapter, so I'll upload the next one soon xD


	2. Chapter 2

Dark side of Mika chapter 2

After spring break, Mika's twin sister, Marine and her dad; Alexander found out that she killed Plague!

Marine: Sis I can't believe you could do something so mean!

Alexander: young lady your grounded and since your grounded, we won't be going to watch the Precure all stars DX3 and Sailor moon! Now young lady go upstairs to your room and think about what you did!

Mika: what's my problem! I killed her Miki! Its because I hated her since I was in kindergarten!

Miki: you should have told the head!

*Miki flies up and lays the bed*

Mika: thanks Miki. But she really took the Mickey out of me and because of her I got double detention!

*At night time*

Catherine: Mika honey I know you didn't mean it. I am your mother I cant leave you alone.

Mika: please mum leave me alone.

Catherine: Ok *leaves room crying-

Mika: -tears form in eyes- I'm so sorry mum... *sob*


	3. Chapter 3

Darkside of Mika chapter 3

Previously:

Catherine: Mika honey I know you didn't mean it. I am your mother I cant leave you alone.

Mika: please mum leave me alone.

*Back to where we left off*

Mika: I've had it here I hate being treated like dirt!

Mika wakes up Libbi and told her that she was leaving the house. So Mika packed everything that meant to her,then she wrote a good bye letter, left it on the table, then quickly ran into the forest. The tears crowded in her eyes and said:

Mika: why am I even crying?

Then she just continued to run and it began to snow. Then the gentle snow turned into a raging blizzard.

Another small chapter... I will upload today...


	4. Chapter 4

Darkside of Mika chapter 4

Mika found an old abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest.

Mika: Miki this is where we have to shelter from this ravenous thunderstorm!

Mika finds an un-used fire place then she dusted it and made a camp fire and boiled her tin of tomato soup, but she heard a thief coming at the door.

Mika & Libbi:*in thought* some people have gotten so dumb these days!

Thief: *in shock* W-who's there!?

Mika slowly laid her blanket on a soft comfy chair a slowly went to sleep.

The next day Mika got out of staying in the abandoned cabin and ran into a city with its population 9,11,110. when she watched the news she found her mother, Catherine, her dad, Alexander and her little sis, Marine with the police looking for her.

Mika: oh snap! Some one's gonna recognize me! Better get out of here!


	5. Chapter 5

Darkside of mika chapter 5

*at Plague's house*

Plague's dad: I heard that you and Mika had a fight and what did you say to her?

Plague: I told her to get the out of my face.

Plague's dad: and what did she say to you?

Plague: get the out of my life!

*back with Mika and Libbi*

An orphan girl comes up to Mika.

Orphan girl: I was just hovering around the city hungry.

Mika: You shouldn't be talking to any strangers like me. But I'll give you some of my candy.

Mika opens her backpack and gives her the last of her candy.

Mika: there was this girl called plague that everyone thought she was the best thing that happened to earth and called her their commander and her friends beat the crap out of me and called me a stuck up biatch because of my hair.

Orphan girl: well I find that rude. Thank you for the candy!

The orphan girl goes off into the street.

Short chapter...?


	6. Chapter 6

Darkside of Mika chapter 6

Mika ran out of the city as fast as can so far into the forest it started to get windy! Mika didn't care so much that she ran into another city. She had to rest in a dumpster next to a restaurant and she had to eat the food that was thrown out. Mika eats the food that she found in the garbage, no matter how unhealthy that was, Mika couldn't let herself die for Christmas.

Mika: *clattering her teeth* T-t-too c-c-cold!

Unknown lady: oh am I just seeing things? You poor thing! Come to my house! It is gonna start snowing any minute!

Mika: -groans in pain from bad food- W-Wh-Who a-a-are y-y-you?

Unknown Lady: you can ask that later. I've got to get to my house now!

Mika: O-o-o-ok...

* * *

Short chapter Again... I will be so quick to upload the next one


	7. Chapter 7

Darkside of Mika Chapter 7

As soon as the snow storm began, Mika and the unknown lady arrived at her house.

Unknown lady: hello my name is Yui. And what were you doing eating trash from the dumpster like that?

Mika: I had run away from home just two weeks ago. My dad and my sister thought I killed this girl called Plague. But I really didn't. I went into another city with out my own family knowing. As soon I saw on the big TV on the building my parents and lil'sis with the police looking for me. I quickly ran so fast that I bumped into an orphan girl and gave her some of my candy and then I ran too fan this time and ended up into petrifying forest of doom but I still didn't care. I got attacked by a wolf but luckily I just shot 1 water sphere at it then it was knocked out. And that's how I ended up in this city.

Yui: your clothes seem mucky. Let me wash them for you.

Yui leaves the room to wash Mika's clothing.

After washing Mika's clothes, Yui gives an electric blanket to her and just before sleeping Mika & Miki makes a wish for Christmas.


	8. Chapter 8

Darkside of mika chapter 8

The next day it was Christmas.

Yuri's children, Jonic and Jane come dashing down the stairs, unwrapping their presents. Jonic got a new 3ds with the game, pokedex. Jane got a new Barbie doll to complete her dolls collection.

Mika: wow your children love what they get.

Yuri: they'd always thank me for their presents. Those twins are such sweeties...

All of a sudden, Mika has a flashback of her earlier childhood Christmas when she and her sister were only five.

*in the past*

Young Marine: Daddy Daddy look! It's a new barbie doll! It's so pwetty!

Young Mika: Mammy Mammy look look! I've got a bigtastic teddy bear! Its so furwy and cute!

Catherine: Aww they're both so cute and sweet, aren't they Alexander?

Alexander: Ha, they seem so grateful for what they get. My little girls *blush*

Marine & Mika: Thank you Mammy and daddy! *they both hug Catherine and Alexander*

*back to the present*

Mika: Oh daddy... mammy... Marine... I'm so sorry... *sob*

Tears begin to run down Mika's cheeks. Yuri quickly notices and rushes to Mika's side.

Yuri: Mika are you okay? You were crying just now.

Mika: Huh? *wipes away tears* I'm ok don't worry about me. I should get ready to go now.

Yuri: that's fine with me you can go whenever you want.

By the time all the snow had melted Mika left the house, going back home.

*back with Mika's family*

Police man: I'm sorry Ma'am, but we weren't able to find you beloved daughter.

Catherine: She's out there somewhere! Just one more search please!

Police man: Its been nearly a year since we couldn't find her. I'm sorry, but I have to say that your daughter is dead.

Catherine runs up to her room and starts to cry.

Alexander: I'm sorry Sweetie. I know that Mika's gone. Its been a year since we couldn't find her. I wish that they could still find her or her body... *begins to get upset*

Catherine: Why!? My precious little daughter! she cant die like that! she is 11! she is too young to die!


	9. Chapter 9

Darkside of Mika chapter 9

*back to where we left off*

Mika was just about to go back to her house, when she mysteriously turned into Dark Nightmare. (her 'Dark sonic form')

Dark Nightmare: what ha… oh I should try this out

So Dark Nightmare went through the street trying to go home but she ended up in school.

Dark Nightmare: oh a some type of evil creature. I'll fight it see how it goes.

Dark Nightmare fights the evil creature then she defeats it. She walks out of the school then turns back to normal. Then she walks home.

*Back at home in the middle of the night*

Marine: mom? Someone is downstairs and it's vandalizing the house!

Catherine: what? Someone is vandalizing the house? Let's go downstairs.

will be uploaded soon... -dramatic music- DA DA DAAAAAAA


	10. Chapter 10: MURDER!

Darkside of Mika chapter 10

***previously***

***Back at home in the middle of the night***

**Marine: mom? Someone is downstairs and it's vandalizing the house!**

**Catherine: what? Someone is vandalizing the house? Let's go downstairs.**

***back to where we left off***

**Marine: Whaa!**

**Catherine: Marine? Marine!? *goes downstairs***

**Alexander: Catherine? What's wrong? *goes downstairs**

**Catherine: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY ARE YOU VANDALIZING MY HOME! PLEASE STOP IT!**

**Murderer: Alright Blondie tell me where your money is and I'll spare your daughter 'that means a lot to you'**

**Marine: let me go!**

**Murderer: Shut up little girl! You'll never get to see your mother again unless she hands over the money!  
**

**Catherine: No way and no how you are having my money. Now, Put the gun down and release my daughter, RIGHT NOW AND THIS INSTANT!**

***Shoots Marine***

**Catherine: NOOO! NOT MY OTHER DAUGHTER TOO!  
**

**Murderer: Ok now who's next?**

**Catherine: OH CRAP!**

***Alexander puts his sword around his neck***

**Murderer: OH CRAP! Never mind that, put down the sword, and I'll spare your 'precious wife'!**

**Catherine: save yourself! Go call the police. I'll be fine...**

**Alexander: I won't leave you and I never will! I will save you!**

**Murderer: you think so? Too bad you might never see her again! *points gun to Catherine's head***

**Alexander: Oh no you don't!**

***Shoots Catherine***

**Alexander: CATHERINE! Ok now you are going to pay for that!**

**Murderer: Now who's gonna defend ya?**

***Alexander drops his sword***

**Murderer: ok say goodbye to your precious house! ANY LAST WORDS?**

**Alexander: only a letter for my long lost daughter**

**Murderer: ok then I'll have a cup of tea.**

**Alexander writes a letter***

**Alexander: **Dear Mika, to let you know that me and your mother and sister are actually dead. There was a murder at our house yesterday. May you grow up to be a strong and defensive girl And don't let anything get in your way. Love from dad.

*** Alexander points his sword around his neck***

***shoots Alexander***

**Murderer: ha ha! One murder committed!**

**Murderer exits laughing evilly. **

**Alexander: -speaks weakly from gun shot in chest- Ah... Mika... I know you're out there... Somewhere... I love you sweetheart... -takes last few breaths then dies-  
**

* * *

**Sad ending.  
**

**What will happen when Mika finds out her entire family is dead?**

**Who is the murderer?**

**And Why did she kill Mika's family? -HINT- the murderer is a girl!**


	11. Chapter 11: the shocking truth

Darkside of Mika chapter 11

Mika returns home and she was in for a big shock.

Mika: WHAAAT!? THE ENTIRE HOUSE WAS VANDALIZED!MOM!? DAD!? MARINE!? WHERE ARE YOU!?

She runs into the sitting room looking around for what happened. The place was a mess. She looked under the christmas tree to see her present. It was torn and battered, but still in shape. She unwrapped it. She saw a beautiful, sparkling, Turquoise dress, still shining. Mika almost burst into tears. It was from her Mum and Dad.

But however, there was no sign of her parents. She rushed upstairs to see if her parents or marine were still asleep. Still no sign. Her parents room was a mess. She rushed to her and her sister's room. It was Still untouched, just the way before Mika left.

She rushed downstairs and to her horror she saw blood on the floor.

Mika runs into the garden looking for Marine. Instead Mika finds a letter by the pipe drain. But it was stained with blood and dust? There was a cloth covering the drain. She couldn't figure out why all of this happened. She began reading the letter

Mika: *reads letter* **Dear Mika, to let you know that me, your mother and sister are actually dead. There was a murder at our house yesterday. May you grow up to be a strong and defensive girl And don't let anything get in your way. Love from dad.**

Mika drops the letter in horror. She looks in the drain to see her mother's, father's and Marine's corpse's lying in there.

Mika: *gasps* NOOOOOO! MY FAMILYS DEAD! *starts crying* THAT EVIL IDIOT IS GOING TO PAY!

Mika collapses on her knees, and onto the floor, and cries out in tears and pain.


	12. Chapter 12: (get your tissues ready) End

Mika was so upset about her parents being dead, that she knew this wasn't any ordinary accident. It was a Deliberate murder. She ran to the police station so quick that she didn't even notice how fast she was going. Halfway there, she met eye-to-eye with none other than her enemy, Plague.

Plague: AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Aww poor you, looking so worried.

Mika: This is none of your bloody business. Get out of my way. I'm heading over to the police station to tell them-

Mika was cut off by Plague.

Plague: ...about that murder at your house yesterday?

Mika: Yeah- WAIT HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!?

Plague: I know that because... I was the one who killed your family.

Mika didn't believe what Plague had said until she saw a gun in her pocket and her dress covered in blood.

Mika Froze in horror. She never knew that Plague would take it that far.

Mika: YOU F*CKING BASTARD! *goes super*

Plague: What the hell!? I thought a silly little runt like her couldn't go super-

Mika: Well TOO BAD I CAN. ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FINAL DAY OF MURDER?

Plague: MIKA PLEASE FOR-

Mika sent a blinding beam of light to instantly kill Plague. After that she noticed she was barely even standing.

Plague: Mika... forgive me...

By that time Plague was already dead. Before she could even leave her, Mika felt so weak, she turned back to normal, and collapsed.

After a few hours, Mika woke up. Right infront of her, was her dad's ghost. She blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Mika: Is that you... daddy?

Alexander: Yes but I'm only showing myself for a short while. Mika, you've got the whole world ahead of you...

Mika: I don't care! I want to be with you... It's all my fault that all of this happened...

Alexander: Are you sure?

Mika: Yes I am! No one wants me here anymore...

Alexander holds out his and Mika holds it. In a split second, her body landed cold on the floor. She had finally died.

Alexander met Mika's ghost. Mika hugged her dad. Now nothing, could separate Mika from her family.

* * *

**That was the final chapter. Sad ending...**


	13. Chapter 13 All chapters

Darkside of Mika chapter 1

There was a Mean girl called Plague Mika was sitting next to at lunch time .  
Plague: miss transfayer she ate my lunch!  
Mika: no I didn t!  
Plague: get the out of my face!  
Mika: get the out of my life!  
Miss transfayer: perhaps Mika you want detention! Mika got so angry at Plague that she want to get revenge. Terrible horrible revenge!

Dark side of Mika chapter 2

After spring break, Mika s twin sister, Marine and her dad; Alexander found out that she killed Plague!

Marine: Sis I can t believe you could do something so mean!  
Alexander: young lady your grounded and since your grounded, we won t be going to watch the Precure all stars DX3 and Sailor moon! Now young lady go upstairs to your room and think about what you did!  
Mika: what s my problem! I killed her Libbi! Its because I hated her since I was in kindergarten!  
Libbi: you should have told the head!  
*Libbi flies up and lays the bed*  
Mika: thanks Libbi. But she really took the Mickey out of me and because of her I got double detention!

The next hour...

Catherine: Mika honey I know you didn t mean it. I am your mother I cant leave you alone!

Mika: Mum please leave me alone.

Catherine: Ok honey.. :( -leaves room crying-

Mika: -with tears in her eyes- Oh mum I'm so sorry... *sob*

Darkside of Mika chapter 3

Previously:  
Catherine: Mika honey I know you didn t mean it. I am your mother I cant leave you alone.

Mika: please mum leave me alone.

*Back to where we left off*

In the middle of the night

Mika: I ve had it here I hate being treated like dirt! Mika wakes up Libbi and told her that she was leaving the house so Mika packed everything that was special to her then she wrote a good bye letter left it on the table the quickly ran into the forest. The tears crowded in her eyes and said: Mika: why am I even crying?  
Then she just continued to run and it began to snow. Then the gentle snow turned into a raging blizzard.

Darkside of Mika chapter 4

Mika found an old abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest.  
Mika: Libbi this is where we have to shelter from this ravenous thunderstorm!  
Mika finds an un-used fire place then she dusted it and made a camp fire and boiled her tin of tomato soup, but she heard a thief coming at the door.  
Mika & Libbi:*in thought* some people have gotten so dumb these days!  
Thief: *in shock* W-who s there!?  
Mika slowly laid her blanket on a soft comfy chair a slowly went to sleep.  
The next day Mika got out of staying in the abandoned cabin and ran into a city with its population 9,11,110. When she watched the news she found her mother, Catherine, her dad, Alexander, and her little sis, Marine with the police looking for her. Mika: oh snap ! Some one s gonna recognise me! Better get out of here!

Darkside of mika chapter 5

*at Plague s house*

Plague s dad: I heard that you and Mika had a fight and what did you say to her?  
Plague: I told her to get the out of my face.  
Plague s dad: and what did she say to you?  
Plague: get the out of my life! *back with Mika and Libbi*  
An orphan girl comes up to Mika.  
Orphan girl: I was just hovering around the city hungry Mika: you shouldn't be talking to any strangers like me. But I'll give you some of my candy.  
Mika opens her backpack and gives her the last of her candy.  
Mika: there was this girl called plague that everyone would call her their 'commander' and her friends would beat the hell out of me and call me stuck up biatch who hasn't got a life because I look like this.  
Orphan girl: well I find that rude. Thank you for the candy!  
The orphan girl goes off into the street.

Darkside of Mika chapter 6

Mika ran out of the city as fast as can so far into the forest it started to get windy! Mika didn t care so much that she ran into another city. She had to rest in a dumpster next to a restaurant and she had to eat the food that was thrown out. Mika eats the food that she found in the garbage, no matter how unhealthy that was; Mika couldn t let herself die for Christmas.  
Mika: *clattering her teeth* T-t-too c-c-cold!  
Unknown lady: oh am I just seeing things? You poor thing! Come to my house! It is gonna start snowing any minute!

Mika: -groans in pain from bad food- w-w-who a-are y-y-you?

Unknown Lady: you can ask that later. Lets go

Mika: o-o-ok...

Darkside of Mika Chapter 7

Unknown lady: hello my name is Yui. And what were you doing eating trash from the dumpster like that?  
Mika: I had run away from home just two weeks ago. My dad and my sister thought I killed this girl called Plague. But I really didn t. I went into another city with out my own family knowing. As soon I saw on the big TV on the building my parents and twin sis with the police looking for me. I quickly ran so fast that I bumped into an orphan girl and gave her some of my candy and then I ran too fan this time and ended up into petrifying forest of doom but I still didn t care. I got attacked by a wolf but luckily I just shot 1 water sphere at it then it was knocked out. And that s how I ended up in this city.  
Yui: let me wash your clothes.  
After washing Mika s clothes, Yui gives an electric blanket to her and just before sleeping Mika & Libbi makes a wish for Christmas.

Darkside of Mika chapter 8

The next day it was Christmas.  
Yui s children, Jonic and Jane come dashing down the stairs, unwrapping their presents. Jonic got a new 3ds with pokedex. Jane got a new Barbie doll to complete her dolls collection.  
Mika: wow your children love what they get Yui: they d always thank me for their presents *Flash Back*

Young Marine: Mammy Mammy Look! I've got a new barbie doll! It's so pwetty!

Young Mika: Look Look Daddy! It's a bigtastic teddy bear! It's so cute!

Catherine: Those two are such handfuls and yet they are so happy as well!

Alexander: especially at Christmas, my little girls -blush-

Young Mika: Mammy thank you for my teddy bear!  
Young Marine: Daddy Thank you for my doll!  
-they both hug Catherine and Alexander-  
-Back in the present-  
Mika: Oh mammy... Oh daddy... Oh marine I am so sorry : ( -Tears form in her eyes-  
Yui: Are you ok?  
Mika: -wipes away tears- Y-Yeah I m fine.  
By the time all the snow had melted, Mika left the house, going back home.  
*Back at home*  
Police man: I m sorry Ma am, but we weren t able to find you beloved daughter.  
Catherine: She s out there somewhere! Just one more search please!  
Police man: Its been nearly a year since we couldn t find her. I m sorry, but I have to pronounce that your daughter is dead.  
Catherine runs up to her room and starts to cry.  
Alexander: I m sorry Sweetie I know that Mika s gone.I wish they could find her or her body... -gets upset-

Catherine: Why!? My precious little daughter! she cant die like that! she is 11! she is too young to die!

Darkside of Mika chapter 9

*back to where we left off*  
Mika was just about to go home when she mysteriously turned into Dark Nightmare.  
Dark Nightmare: what ha oh I should try this out So Dark Nightmare went through the street trying to go home but she ended up in school. Dark Nightmare: oh a some type of evil creature I ll fight it see how it goes Dark Nightmare fights the evil creature then she defeats it. She walks out of the school then turns back to normal. Then she walks home.  
*Back at home in the middle of the night*  
Marine: mom? Someone is downstairs and it s vandalizing the house!  
Catherine: what? Someone is vandalizing the house? Let s go downstairs.

Darkside of Mika chapter 10 *previously*  
*Back at home in the middle of the night*  
Marine: mom? Someone is downstairs and it s vandalizing the house!  
Catherine: what? Someone is vandalizing the house? Let s go downstairs.  
Marine: Whaa!  
Catherine: Marine? Marine!? *goes downstairs*  
Alexander: Catherine? What s wrong? *goes downstairs Catherine: what are you doing!? why are you vandalizing my home!? please stop it! Murderer: Alright Blondie tell me where your money is and I ll spare your daughter that means a lot to you Marine: let me go!  
Murderer: Shut up little girl Catherine: No way and no how you are having my money. Now, Put the gun down and release my daughter,right now and this instant!  
*Shoots Marine*  
Catherine: Nooo!  
Murderer: Ok now who s next?  
Catherine: oh crap!  
*Alexander puts his sword around his neck*  
Murderer: OH ! Never mind that, put down the sword, and I ll spare your precious wife !  
Alexander: Oh no you don t!  
*Shoots Catherine*  
Alexander: Catherine! Ok now you are going to pay for that!  
Murderer: Now who s gonna defend ya?  
*Alexander drops his sword*  
Murderer: ok say goodbye to your precious house! any last words?  
Alexander: only a letter for my long lost daughter Murderer: ok then I ll have a cup of tea.  
Alexander writes a letter*  
Alexander: Dear Mika, to let you know that I and your mother and sister are actually dead. There was a murder at our house yesterday. May you grow up to be a strong and defensive girl and don t let anything get in your way. Love from dad.  
* Alexander points his sword around her neck*  
*shoots Alexander in chest*  
Murderer: ha ha! One murder committed!  
Murderer exits laughing evilly.

Alexander: -weak from bullet in chest- Mika... I know your out there somewhere... I love you sweetheart... -takes last few breaths then dies-

Darkside of Mika chapter 11

Mika returns home and she was in for a big shock.  
Mika: whaaaaat!? the whole entire house was vandalized! Mammy!? Daddy!? Marine!?

She runs into the sitting room to see if her mother was there. No sign of her. she saw her present from Christmas. It was torn and battered but still in shape. she opens it and there was a beautiful shining turquoise dress and new shoes, still shining. Mika almost burst into tears. It was from her mum and dad.

She ran upstairs to see if her sister, mum and dad where still asleep. She looked in their room, it was a mess. No sign of her parents either.

She went into her and her sister's room, it was still neat and tidy, just the way before Mika left.

When Mika went down stairs, to her terror, she saw blood on the floor.  
Mika walks into the garden. Instead Mika finds a letter by the pipe drain. The drain was covered... It was covered in blood and dust... but why? she began to read it.  
Mika: *reads letter* Dear Mika, to let you know that me and your mother and sister are actually dead. There was a murder at our house yesterday. May you grow up to be a strong and defensive girl And don t let anything get in your way. Love from dad.

Mika couldn't believe the letter if it was another joke being played by dad, so she lifted the sheet off the drain. To her shock, she saw her sister's, dad's and mum's corpse lying there  
Mika: *gasps* Noooooo! my family s dead! *starts crying* that evil basturd is going to pay!

Darkside of Mika chapter 12

Mika was so upset about her parents being dead, that she knew this wasn't any ordinary accident. It was a Deliberate murder. She ran to the police station so quick that she didn't even notice how fast she was going. Halfway there, she met eye-to-eye with none other than her enemy, Plague.

Plague: AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? Aww poor you, looking so worried.

Mika: This is none of your bloody business. Get out of my way. I'm heading over to the police station to tell them-

Mika was cut off by Plague.

Plague: ...about that murder at your house yesterday?

Mika: Yeah- WAIT HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!?

Plague: I know that because... I was the one who killed your family.

Mika didn't believe what Plague had said until she saw a gun in her pocket and her dress covered in blood.

Mika Froze in horror. She never knew that Plague would take it that far.

Mika: YOU F*CKING BASTARD! *goes super*

Plague: What the hell!? I thought a silly little runt like her couldn't go super-

Mika: Well TOO BAD I CAN. ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR FINAL DAY OF MURDER?

Plague: MIKA PLEASE FOR-

Mika sent a blinding beam of light to instantly kill Plague. After that she noticed she was barely even standing.

Plague: Mika... forgive me...

By that time Plague was already dead. Before she could even leave her, Mika felt so weak, she turned back to normal, and collapsed.

After a few hours, Mika woke up. Right infront of her, was her dad's ghost. She blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Mika: Is that you... daddy?

Alexander: Yes but I'm only showing myself for a short while. Mika, you've got the whole world ahead of you...

Mika: I don't care! I want to be with you... It's all my fault that all of this happened...

Alexander: Are you sure?

Mika: Yes I am! No one wants me here anymore...

Alexander holds out his and Mika holds it. In a split second, her body landed cold on the floor. She had finally died.

Alexander met Mika's ghost. Mika hugged her dad. Now nothing, could separate Mika from her family.


End file.
